


Dean's Nightmares

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, cas comforts dean, hell dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: What happens when Dean has nightmares about hell?





	Dean's Nightmares

A dark, silent night in the Lebanon, Kansas bunker. Well, it was…. until, Sam was awoken by a loud frightened yell coming from the depths of the bunker. Sam jumps out of bed faster than he probably would usually and runs to Dean’s room. He finds Dean in bed, tangled in the blankets, asleep and obviously having a nightmare as he’s trembling with fear and yelling out for Cas.

“Cas!” Dean’s asleep voice cried out, sounding desperate! 

This had happened many times before, if Dean would be having a nightmare, it would usually be about when he was dragged to hell, by those god-awful hellhounds, and as he dreamt, he’d cry out for Cas. Usually, it would just be his name, but sometimes it would crying out for Cas’s help to raise him out of hell. 

Sam would always wake up when Dean would yell out, but he’d be surprised when he walked to Dean’s bedroom to find Cas sitting on the end of Dean’s bed, and he would normally be whispering and mumbling in Enochian, and usually would stop Dean from shaking and yelling in his sleep. 

Sam had never told Dean about any of it, whenever he had the nightmares. Dean always could never remember his nightmares, a good thing for him, but Sam and Cas always knew about it and would worry. But thanks to Cas, those nightmares subsided quickly so the bunker would be silent once again. 

So as usual, when Sam arrived again that night to Dean’s room, he spotted Cas in his usual position on the end of Dean’s bed, whispering certain words in Enochian until the nightmare subsides and the bunker has been sent back into a complete silence. 

Sam grinned happily that Cas was helping Dean and headed back into his bedroom, just leaving Cas to do his work. 

When Cas is left to it, he still sits, just making sure that Dean would continue to sleep soundly. Cas never knew what it was about the Enochian speech whenever Dean had the nightmares that settled him, but it worked. Only one thing surprised Cas though, and that was the fact that no matter how loud he whispered the Enochian, Dean never woke up and that made Cas confused but happy at the same time.  
Cas was always happy he could help Dean, he felt sorry for Dean, since being to hell, Dean has never been the same since. He suffered torture for what seemed like 4 months in the human reality but in the reality, you live through hell, he actually suffered through the torture for 40 years. Dean never seemed to talk about it, and that was probably for the best, but Cas never blamed Dean, for the nightmares and all that. Wouldn’t you be the same if you suffered all that pain and torture? 

Cas often spent the nights in Dean’s room, settled at the end of the bed, never giving up to keep Dean safe and satisfied throughout the night and that’s what he will do for the rest of Dean’s and his own life and that made Cas almost feel special and an actual part of the Winchester family. 

The End


End file.
